OS Smac Comment te retenir ?
by LilifanHP
Summary: OS SMA, je pense que on peut qualifier ça de guimauve. Résumé : Comment retenir la personne qu'on aime ? Que lui dire ?


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici un OS Smac, Guimauve je pense:p. Rien ne m'appartient tout est au CBS. J'ai changé un peu l'histoire de la série;) Bonne lecture:)

Mac Taylor courait dans l'aéroport de New York à la recherche de Stella Bonasera, quand il la vit, il courut encore plus vite vers elle. Alors si on vous expliquait ce qu'il se passait. Mac ne voulait pas assister au départ de sa meilleure amie de peur d'être faible devant ses collègue donc il était resté chez lui. Seulement, il a eu la vision de ce que serait sa vie sans Stella, depuis 17 ans, elle l'épaulait, depuis 17 ans, il a son cœur qui s'emballe dès qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue, il décrocherait les étoiles pour elle, alors oui Mac Taylor, chef d'équipe au CSI, ancien Marin's est amoureux de Stella Bonasera, ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça mais c'est véridique. Il a eu la brillante idée d'aller lui déclarer ses sentiments et d'essayer de la retenir car contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, elle part de son plein gré... « J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, d'autre paysage » avait-elle dit comme explications. Donc en accord avec Sinclair, Mac allait tout faire pour la garder car ce n'était pas tellement pour le boulot que Taylor faisait cela, c'était aussi sentimentalement, il devait lui dire, il gacherait sa vie si il ne lui dit pas. Il arriva (enfin) à la hauteur de Stella, elle était au milieu de l'aéroport :

« Stella...

-Mac ? Que faites-vous là ?

-Rooh, laisse-tomber les « vous » s'il te plaît »

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais c'était difficile en sentant le parfum de Stella, mélange vanille et miel. Quand il eut enfin réussi, il la regarda fixement dans les yeux et commença à parler :

« Que dois-je dire pour te retenir ?

-A toi de voir Mac...

-Si je te disais qu'on a besoin de toi ici ?

-Je suis désolé mais je partirais quand même, je veux voir autre chose

-Pourquoi tu mens ?

-Je ne mens pas...

-Je te connais Stella, c'est de ma faute ?

-Non...

-Si je te disais que j'ai besoin de toi ?

-Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi Mac

-C'est faux... Et nos soirées pizza-télé ? Et nos fous rires le soir chez moi ?

-Même si ça me tient à cœur, ça ne me retiendra pas

-Tu es la seule à me faire sortir de mon bureau, à me faire faire du patinage l'hiver, les boutiques avec toi, tu veux vraiment tout oublier ?

-Mac... je... arrête s'il te plaît »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux émeraudes de Stella. Mac continua dans sa lancée :

« Et Lucy que diras-t-elle quand elle ne verra plus sa marraine ?

-Je lui enverrais des cadeaux

-Stella...

-Mac...

-Tu es la seule à m'avoir redonnée le goût de vivre, de sourire, de rire après la mort de Claire. Tu es la seule à m'avoir fait faire des choses complètement folles. Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé, je ne serais jamais monté sur des rollers. Ou encore jouer à la balançoire dans Central Park alors qu'on venait de résoudre une enquête. Ou même i semaines après l'enquête, quand tu as vu ce bébé de 5 mois orpheline dans ton ancien orphelinat où tu as voulu faire un tour, tu m'as demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de t'aider à faire le dossier d'adoption et que je mette mon nom en tant que ton compagnon pour que tu aies plus de chances de l'avoir, j'ai accepté sous ton regard. Depuis 17 ans, tu m'épaules, me soutiens, j'essaie d'être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, depuis 17 ans ton parfum me rend fou, ton regard m'obsède, tes bisous sur ma joue me donnent des battements frénétiques au cœur. Je t'aime Stella Bonasera

-Mac... je …

-Çà ne te retiendra pas non plus ?

-Je... »

La voix qui annonçait les embarquements retentit « Les passagers en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans sont priés de venir aux barrières pour les embarcations. » Mac regarda Stella, ainsi que certains passagers qui ont entendu leur conversation, on aurait dit un film, l'homme vient d'avouer ses sentiments, la femme doit choisir entre partir ou vivre l'histoire d'amour avec l'homme et il y a les passagers curieux de la réponse de la femme. Mac dit à Stella :

« Bon d'accord, pars... Si tu veux vraiment partir, seulement tu sais très bien que j'aime pas que tu me mentes surtout quand c'est sur la raison de ton départ... Adieu Stella, j'espère que vous vous plairez à la Nouvelle-Orléans »

Le vouvoiement qui était revenu brisa le cœur de Stella. Elle l'aime, oh oui elle l'aime plus que tout. Seulement, elle a joué à l'idiote ! En ne répondant pas à ses sentiments, elle le perdra à tout jamais, en partant, elle le perdra ainsi que toute sa famille de cœur. Mac revint sur ses pas :

« Vous savez Stella, la demande d'adoption que nous avions faits a été accepté mais vu que vous voulez partir, j'élèverais la petite moi-même, je m'expliquerais à l'orphelinat »

Ce fût le déclic qui poussa Stella à courir après Mac qui était déjà un peu plus loin. Mac lui a avoué ses sentiments et ils peuvent avoir un enfant (certes adopté) mais quand il avait accepté de mettre son nom pour le conjoint, elle avait eu le mince espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques, et cet espoir s'est révélé aujourd'hui, quand elle eut rattrapé, elle vit un passager courir avec sa valise, elle remercia d'un sourire :

« MAC »

Il se retourna vers une Stella essoufflée, il revint sur ses pas :

« Oui que vous... ?

-Ferme-la ! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, j'avais abandonné tout espoir que ce soit réciproque mais quand tu me l'as avoué, tu m'as prise au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi dire ! Alors je vais te répondre Mac Taylor, tu as trouvé la seule chose qui pouvait me retenir

-Oh... Stella

-En plus, on a obtenu le bébé, que demandais de mieux ? Vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et élever un enfant avec lui »

Il la fit tourner dans ses bras, et put pour la première fois depuis 17 ans poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit la valise de Stella d'une main, et prit la main de Stella de l'autre et partirent de l'aéroport main dans la main vers un bel avenir.

FIN

Rewievs ?:)


End file.
